Kingdom Come
| }} /Credits|Credits}} /Gallery|Gallery}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} |bottomimage = |bottomdescription = |prev =522666 |next =Blood Relatives |season = 1 }} "Kingdom Come" is the sixth episode of the first season of Millennium. Synopsis Reunited with a former police partner, Frank Black investigates the ritualistic murders of several Jesuit priests. Summary When a Catholic priest is burnt at the stake in Lander, Wyoming, private investigative organisation the Millennium Group despatch offender profiler Frank Black (Lance Henriksen) and Ardis Cohen (Lindsay Crouse) who had previously worked together on a case involving the murders of three clerics several years earlier. Black sees similarities between the murders and the methods of torture employed by the medieval Inquisition. This is confirmed when a Protestant minister is drowned in imitation of another ritual torture. At the scene of the drowning, two wedding rings are found—a man's in the stomach of the victim and woman's nearby. At a church, the killer is searching through files when he is interrupted, and flees, leaving bloodied fingerprints at the scene. Black constructs a profile of the man, and deduces that his actions are attacks on faith, believing that the killer has suffered a devastating loss which has caused him to lose his own faith. As the manhunt for the killer tightens, another cleric is tortured and killed; however, Black senses that the killer has returned to where his life fell apart. He and the police are able to identify the killer as Galen Calloway (Michael Zelniker), whose wife and daughter had been killed in a house fire several years earlier. Black knows the killer's next target will be the church that held the family's funeral. Calloway enters the church wielding explosives, taking the congregation hostage. The building is quickly surrounded by police and reporters as Calloway gives a sermon to his hostages about the loss of faith. Black believes he can connect with Calloway, and is allowed to enter the church. Calloway is initially hostile, but Black is able to talk him down, convincing Calloway that his faith has not been lost, but simply tested—despite all that has happened, Calloway has never lost his belief in God. Realizing the truth of this, Calloway surrenders. Background Information Cast and Characters *Tom McBeath (Detective Romero) previously played Scientist in The X-Files episode "Space", Detective Gwynn in "3" and Dr. Lewton in "Teso Dos Bichos". *Terence Kelly (Detective Kerney) previously played George Usher in The X-Files episode "Squeeze". *Laurie Murdoch (Father Schulz) previously played Lydon in The X-Files episode "Musings of a Cigarette Smoking Man". *Roger Allford (Golfing Man) previously played Garrett Lorre in The X-Files episode "3". Cast Main Cast *Lance Henriksen as Frank Black *Megan Gallagher as Catherine Black *Brittany Tiplady as Jordan Black Guest Starring *Lindsay Crouse as Ardis Cohen *Michael Zelniker as Galen Calloway *Tom McBeath as Detective Romero Co-Starring *Terence Kelly as Detective Kerney *Jan Burrell as Jill Harned *Laurie Murdoch as Father Schulz *Peter Haworth as Reverend Jack Harned *Ed Harrington as Marcus Crane *Arnie Walters as Father Silas Brown *Roger Allford as Golfing Man *Brad Wattum as Reverend *Ralph J. Alderman as Motel Manager *Wanda Wilkinson as Sister Beatrice Crowley External Links * * * References SEMICOLON-SEPARATED LIST OF ITEMS/LOCATIONS REFERENCED IN EPISODE (BUT NOT LINKED TO IF ALREADY LINKED IN SUMMARY OR GUEST STARS SECTIONS) Category:Millennium episodes =Episode Navigation=